Fun Toture
by I don't care and never will
Summary: Send questions, tortures, and dares and I promise you I'll be doing them.
1. Chapter 1

Darkprincess200: I'm writing a story called fun torture and there will be several bashings and try not to swear got it good now I need questions and reviews. I'm torturing the naruto gang and the inuyasha gang and you guy will ask the questions. Now all the characters will be : naruto,inuyasha,hinata,kagome,shikamaru,temari,gaara,kunkuro,neji,tenten,lee,naraku,kanna,miroku,sango,rin,shippo,chouji,kinkyou,jaken,fluffy,now read and review and send questions.

-dark out


	2. Chapter 2

Fun Torture

Darkprincess: Hello I'm back miss me and if not screw off I'm back with the naruto and inuyasha gang and they have no clue where they are now lt's check on them

Inyasha: where the heck am I

Darkprincess: Right now you are with the devil's daughter

Kagome: Why are we here

Darkprincess: For me to torture you I mean to ask you questions( has shifty eyes)

Sakura: That was weird ( forgets what she is thinking)Sasuke!!

Sasuke: oh ma-(Is pulled into a bear hug by Sakura)can not breathe

(sasuke fell on the floor)

Darkprincess: That looks like it really hurt and it did and I probably should help and then again I don't care!

Kikyou: That was not nice

Darkprincess: And that is coming from the tramp who steals dead souls what I do looks like taking candy from a baby according to what I just said you kinkyou

Kikyou: What did you just call me

Darkprincess: I guess you can't here from your claypot ears now can you. I called you KINKYOU you tramp

Miroku: Now now ladies if anyone should be fighting they should be fighting over me

Darkprincess: Ignoring that comment There is a Question for you Miroku: Why are you perverted, are'nt you suppose to be holy and pure or something like that ?

Miroku: I want somebody to have my child before or if I get sucked up in a hole , and besides I just can't resist now can I . ( moves his hands somewhere they are not suppose to be)

Sango: (hits miroku on the head and knocks him out) PERVERT!

Darkprincess: and I thought he was on to some thing guess I was wrong we also have a question for Naruto : who do you think is the cutest girl in inuyasha?

Naruto: I like that girl umm….. Kagome I think

Kagome: (blushes) thank-

Inuyasha : back off fox boy or do you want play with the big dogs bark bark

Naruto: Bring it on dog boy

Inuyasha: That is big talk for such as small boy

Naruto: see you got bark but no bite( they start to fight)

Darkprincess: Stop it or you will ruin the set ….well see you next time send questions and torture too please bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Darkprincess: Hi this is me techanilly 2 chapter I did not get any dares and I don't own naruto if i did most likely sasuke would be dead.

sasuke: hey

dark: shutup chicken boy

sasuke: yes mam

dark:that's what I thought now on with the story

* * *

dark: hiya this is darkprincess here to tor- i mean have fun with the naruto and Inuyasha gang.

Neji: What did you mean by tor-

Dark: It means if you don't shut the heck up your going to be watching barnie for the next 24 hours you got that Nejerk

Neji: What did you call me

Dark: I do a really good job at making you guys mad don't I

Everyone: Yes

Dark: Then I'm doing my job right

Everyone: -anime sweatdrops

Dark : since no one reviwed I guess I will torture somone right now

Dark: that is minus Hinata, Gaara,Naruto,Sango,Kagome,Sasuke(you all think I don't like him but I do he is alright)Inuyasha,Rin,Shippo,Temari,Tenten,Neji

MY Favorite characters: ahh thank kami

Dark:I feel like totoring a guy today

Girls:Thank Kami

Dark:Neji

Neji: but you said I was out

Dark:But remember when you disobeyed my orders well say hello to carma

Naruto: Hello carma

Dark:-hits face-sometimes you are stupid

Naruto: I know

Dark: ...

Naruto:Dark

Dark:...

Hinata:sh-she sai-said something a-a-about taking an asprin and I-I'm way to Young to h-have gray hair

Dark:I"m back you miss me

Everyone:no

Dark: Well then forget you guys

Dark: Now on with the Neji torture.

Neji: ahhhhhhh

Dark:I have not even said the dare

Neji:ahhhhhh

Dark:you guys are retarded

Neji:ahh- where did she go

Hinata: She said something a-a-about I don't need t-t-this kind of stress I-I-'m like a preteen and h-hopefully I don't have gray hair

Dark:Now lets get on with torture Neji get in the closet with orochimaru

Neji:are you trying to get me killed

Dark:pretty much

Neji:I hate you

Dark: and some how I'm not surprised-pushes neji in the closet-

Hinata: i-i-i feel bad for neji

Everyone: everyone does

now read and review and maybe neji want be in that closet to long hahahahahahahahahahhahahahah


	4. Chapter 4

hdark: hello I'm back and I still don't own naruto

* * *

Dark:I'm back and how are you neji

neji:-shaking uncotrlaby- RAPE

Dark: I see I have done a good job -smiles britely-

sakura: how can you get pleasure out of this

dark: want to try to say that again -without a tongue

sakura: -backs down- no

dark: I thought so and I got more dares

everyone: that sucks

dark: so do you

everyone: whatever

dark: it says miroku if you and sango went on a vacation where would you how much ramen can you eat?sasuke what possed you to model your after a chicken?Neji ever considered a mullet? Hinata ballet,maybe?Orochimaru are you the boogie man or have you ever met him? Inuyasha tell the truth have you ever eaten a dog biscuit and did you like it ?Jaken are you mad that you not have been mentioned yet?

MIroku: I would go to a women's spa

Sango:PERVERT-hits him-

Dark: not surprised what about yopu naruto

Naruto: if your lucky enough to feed all the homeless and the poor the hidden leaf village and all missing nin.

Dark:-just stares-wow sasuke

Sasuke: it all started on my grandad's farm-tells the story-and then we ran through the sunset

Dark:.............

everyone:..............

Dark:..............

everyone:..............

Dark:.............

everyone:...........

Dark:well

everyone:ok

Dark:well what about you neji

Neji: RAPE

Dark: that was your answer orochimaru

orochimaru: boogie

Dark: ok hinata

hinata: i-it s-s-eem ok

Dark: finally, a normal answer-eyes well up with tears-

Dark: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: was that that thing i kagome's bag

Kagome:sit Boy!!-thud-

Dark:-anime sweatdrop-jaken

jaken: well I think-

Dark: the only reasons I did not add them is because jaken i s way to does not talk very much

seshomaru:.........

Dark:see and I guess I could add rin

Rin:hello

Dark:awwww

Dark:-evil self- now another torture Sasuke you have to get chained up with orochimaru mwahahahahahahaaha

In a dark room

orochimaru: sasuke-kun I want your want your body

Sasuke: what the f-

Itachi:sasuke you will never have a chance at killing me naruto has a better chance

Sasuke: Itachi!

Dark: lets pump this up a little raped fangirls no jutsu

sasuke in a room chained up

sasuke:where am I

fangirl:with us!!!

sasuke:noooo

Back with us

Sasuke:RAPE

neji:RAPE

Dark: as i said before i love my job now review and I'll be back

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

dark:look who's back and I still don't own naruto or inuyasha now read this chapter

* * *

Fun Torture

Dark: you guys miss me

Everyone:no

Dark:looks like you guy are not in a good mood

Sasuke:To be in a good mood while your here hn, I'd rather be dead

Dark:that could be achieved{has an chainsaw running}

Sasuke:{looking scared} I said rather

Dark:{puts away mask and chainsaw} awww

Sakura:Can I ask you something

Dark:what

Sakura: we were wondering if we could ask you some questions

Dark:Kind of like the other way !

Sakura: first question what pairing do you hate the most?

Dark:gaarasakura

Sakura:why?

Dark: I'm not sure I just don't think they would fit together.

Sakura:what is your favorite pairing?

Dark:sashina or gaahina

Sakura:do you like sasuke?

Dark:I don't like him nor do I hate him.

Sakura:what song would you choose to desribe the Naruto girls??

Dark: Maybe GIRLS ANTHEM or FIGHTER.

Sakura: next ques-

Sakura: Where did she go?

Inuyasha: She said something about having the talk with Neji or Negim or somthing like that.

Sakura: What the fu-

* * *

IN A BLUE ROOM

Neji: what am I doing here?

Dark: were here to have the talk.

Neji: What?!

Dark: You know you are really developing?

Neji:What?!

Dark: The guys are really looking at your body.

Neji: What?! I'm a guy.

Dark:oopsie time to go see you later. read and review.

-dark out


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Darkprincess: I'm back and I still don't own Naruto and Inuyasha.

Sasuke: If she did I most likely would be dead or with Hinata.

Naruto: That chance is slim because Hinata loves me.

Sasuke:She loves me.

Dark: No she does not love any of you she loves Gaara and they're about to get married.

Sasuke:-sulking with Naruto- we deserve better-burst out crying-

Dark: While the to pansies are having their love fest you read the story.

* * *

Dark: Neji you still don't forgive me for the accident now do you.

Neji: I'm not a girl.

Dark: I sorry but I thought with your wo- I mean manly hair you were a girl.

Neji: It's alright now.

Dark: Good! Now this place is getting boring.I'm about to bring in some of the akatsuki.

Sasuke: Which ones?

Dark: You know Kisame,Itachi,Tobi,Sasori,Diedara, and Hidan.

Sasuke: I shalt kill Itachi!

Dark: Yeaaah.........you do that! Now introducing akatsuki members.

Itachi:hn

Dark: Than you for so much love to the readers.

Sasori:hn

Dark: What the **** when did hn become a word, is that even in the dictionary. Now Kisame!

Kisame: hello -toothy grin-

Dark: At least somone has the manners to say " hello".Now Hidan!

Hidan: Hello ****-ing everybody.

Dark: The readers feel so much love from you Deidara.

Deidara: Hello!

Dark: Last but not least Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai is Tobi a good boy.

Deidara: Tobi if you don't shut up you are going to be a dead boy.

Dark: Now hold your horses we got some questions and tortures. Yipee!

Everyone: Yay.

_Questions: Naruto why are you so hyper?_

_Naruto do you think Sango girl friend material and Rin as a little sister?_

Dark: Now answer the questions.

Itachi: Wait hold on a minute aren't you a little to young to curse?

Dark: Coming from the man who killed his entire clan.

Itachi: hn

Dark: Ok that's it.-pulls out a machine gun-anyone else have the guts to mutter hn.

Everybody: No

Bob: hn

Dark: -starts shooting Bob until he is only blood- anyone else got guts or in this case blood.

Everybody: -shakes they're head rapidly-

Dark: Now answer the questions.

Naruto: I think of Sango as maybe a sister and Rin the same.

Dark: Before I forget why are you so hyper?

Naruto: cuz

Dark: ok...........

Dark: Now dares

_sasuke : Have his hnhn rmoved with a spoon while everyone watches_

_Sakura: stuck in a room with her fanboys,Iwa nins,and very ***** old men._

_Inuysaha: Have a dream with the girl he love getting raped and killed._

Dark:........

Sasuke:.........

Naruto:.........

Sakura:...........

Sasuke: Why are we not aloud to kill your reviewers?

Dark:cuz.......................

Itachi:-somwhat happy- lets start

Sasuke:nooooo

Dark: Before any of this happens we should turn on a commercial.-commercial comes on-

_I want something fun to drink_

_I want something to make me think_

_Somthing I don't have to pore in a sink_

_How about sugar drink_

_Its made of fruit and sugar _

_Oh fruit and sugar_

_It keeps me hyper _

_Puts me in a diaper _

_Cause its made of fruit and sugar_

_fruit and sugar yeah!_

_-_ In the time of that commercial there was nothing but chaos-

Inuyasha: -dreaming- no ramen don't go -starts sobing-

**Sakur in the room we put her in.**

Sakura: Help me-is atacked by the guys-

Sakura: -puts a barrier on her self-

In the place with Sasuke and everyone else complete chaos

In the room is blood(Sasuke), laughter(Itachi), screaming(the rest of the guys), and fainting(all the girls).

**In Hawaii**

There is Hinata,Gaara,Temari,Shikamaru,Lee,Shino,Kiba.

Dark: I'll see you next time on Fun torture.

* * *

Now please review and not face the wrath of the mighty sporks.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I know I haven't updated for 5 months. I'm so sorry I'm so lazy I just can't help it. Here's your long awaited update and I'm so sorry for the long await and don't worry happyfan13 your going to be in the next chapter this chapter I will tell the characters all about you and your dares and truths and thankyou for your reviews. Now Neji do the stinkin disclaimer.

"Idcanw does not own Naruto or Inuyasha and probably never will" Said Neji.

"Shut up Neji" I told him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ahhhh….that was a great vacation" I said.

"I hate you" said a very angry Sasuke, well if you don't know why then look at the last chapter. I love being evil.

" I've heard that before, now where the heck is Sakura" I said.

"In there" Shino said pointing to that door.

I walked towards the door and opened it. Sakura was sitting in fetal position in the corner of the room muttering something about "no more, no more" what the heck she was talking about I don't know.

"Where are those old pedophile men and her fanboys" I asked.

" I think they died or something, anyways what the heck where you guys doing" said Itachi.

"We were vacationing now we have toget back to the reviewers" I told them.

" I hope I don't have any more dares" Sasuke said. Oh he had no idea how evil my reviewers could be.

First question, by Silverbells:

_I dare Naruto and Sasuke to make out! I love the sasunaru pair. And then I_

_dare duck-butt (Sasuke) to go to Orochimaru's room with the ero-snake himself._

_one more dare. i dare sakura to go into a dark closet with lee and shes not_

_allowed to come out till the next chapter._

"Sasuke stop hiding and Naruto stop puking, and Sakura no more fetal position, and Orochimaru stop that freaky smile its to creepy" I told them all.

" I refuse to come out of hiding, if I have to kiss that!" Sasuke said pointing to a puking and green Naruto.

" Shut the heck-" Naruto didn't get to finish because he continued puking, it was getting all over my carpet since the bucket was full.

" I don't care now with my magical authoress powers you two will kiss" I said and then some gravitational pull made them kiss and since Naruto was still puking let's just say it wasn't the most romantic kiss since Sasuke got puke in his mouth and it was not pretty.

In the end they both ended up puking all over my carpet.

Now a green Sasuke went to Orochimaru's room which I made sure was sound proof. I just don't like the sound of little boys being rapped and .

"Now Lee and Sakura go in that closet, this means that all other dare and truths for Sakura have been canceled "I said.

From happyfan13:

_Question for all the girls:_

_what do you think of naruto?_

_shippo who is your favorite naruto character?_

_Torture:_

_Sasuke lick Inuyasha's –bleep-_

"He's like a baby brother" said all of the Inuyashagirls.

He's an inspiring helpful person said" the konoha girls

"I dunno he's cool" replied the rest of the girls.

"Umm… Naruto he kinda reminds me of Inuyasha" replied Shippo.

"And since Sasuke is currently being rapped we'll have to skip both of your dares since sakura in the closet as much as I love to see torture, I'm so disappointed in myself" I said sadly.

"Now Chouji read the next list while I'm pmsing" I told Chouji.

From: So happily unsatisfied:

_Me likes your story! I have a few little dares in mind for a few characters._

_-evil laugh-_

_First one is for Miraku. He must not cop a field with anyone for one month._

_Next is for Inuyasha and Kiba to go on a date. -runs for my life away from_

_Kagome and Akamaru-_

_Last one up is Sasuke. This one is my favorite. Sasuke says "hn" so much,_

_so I decided to look it up in the dictionary and it is actually an acronym for_

_Head Nurse. He must now train under Sakura and go off to surgery! Byebye!_

"What!" said Miroku his hand dangerously close to Sango's Butt.

"Hentai!" shouted Sango slapping Miroku.

"That means July the 29th You can cop the field and yes you better run." I said.

"**** no am I going on a date with that piece of ****" Inuyasha said.

"You aren't so hot yourself **** for brains" said Kiba ready to go after my awesome reviewer.

"No killing reviewers Kiba they keep me writing" I told him.

"Now go and have your cute little date and we'll check in on you in the next chapter" I said.

" Guess what since I like your review so much I'm going to save your last torture for the next chapter besides it's the my favorite torture too."I said.

"Guys guess what, we're having guest author for the next chapter. He has done most of these tortures that are so awesome."I said.

I then showed them a picture of a guy with dirty blonde short hair, ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt with a red and black hoodie that had had a gold dragon on the back. He was also wearing jeans with blue and white shoes.

"Wow this is my longest chapter, anyways please come back next time to the place where it's always fun to torture!" I said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HappyFan13: I need you to pm me what you want to say and I'll make it happen.

I also want five reviews before I update.


End file.
